


I Dont Feel It Anymore

by orphan_account



Series: Five Nights At Freddys [5]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Canonical Character Death, I need to fucking stop, M/M, PG Is Scott again i regret nothing, Sadness, Self-Hatred, dont try to stop me, im going to write more though, the amount of phone guy x scott fanfictions i write in unacceptable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you found your best friend dead, what would you do?<br/>He never thought he'd have to ask himself this, he thought he would be okay.<br/>But dreams rarely come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dont Feel It Anymore

A/N: Writing one shows while i should be working on my sequel to Run Aways

  I listened to 'I don't Feel It Anymore (Song of The Sparrow)' by William Fitzsimmons on repeat.

SERIOUSLY I CRIED 99000 TIMES WHILE WRITING THIS IM DEAD NOW

   ENJOY

[lyrics in _italics]_  //

 

 

   He was dead.

  The cold lifeless body of the man was laid down on the floor of the office, blood seeping from every corner of his being. His eyes were grey and lifeless, and his viens no longer pumped blood. His heart didnt beat, his lungs didnt breathe, his bones werent hole. He was entirely lifeless, like a once human puppet.

" _Hold on this will..._  
hurt more than  
anything has before..."

"No," the man muttered, stepping into the dark office. "No, no, no no no."

  The man walked into the office, wearing a blue shirt, and a pair of plain black pants. He came to check in on his newly founded friend, who had only known him from a week before. He had left messages every night, trying to help the new guy get settled in, to give tips on how to live through the night even with the animatronics.

   _"I've brought this on us."_

When he walked into the office, he was waiting to see Mike's fixture checking the cameras one more time before he was to leave and go back home. But today, when he walked in, he noticed something wrong. 

  He was on the ground.

   "Mike?" He whispered. "Mike? You fall asleep?"

  But his heart fell. He knew, he knew something went wrong.

  He walked into the dark office further, to see his fallen figure lay on the ground. 

 "No." He whispered, taking a step back. "No. No, if this i-is some prank..."

   _"What I've done,  
what I've done,"_

He stepped forward and reached down, as he hoped he wouldn't feel anything, and he would jump up, and say "GOTCHA!" 

 But that didn't happen, instead, a warm sticky liquid came from his body. 

  Blood. 

  _"I've worked for so long  
just to see you mess around..."_

 He shoved the chair out of the way, and got a full view of Mike.

 Scott began to feel his throat, hands, fingers, anything, looking for any sign of him still being  _alive._ He prayed that he would feel something, anything.

  But dreams are a terrible thing.

  _"Oh take it all away  
I don't feel it anymore."_

"Please," He whimpered, his eyes beginning to blur as tears threatened to spill. "Please, be alive. Please..."

  He sat there, for a few good minutes, trying to get him breathing. But of course, nothing.

  Scott sat back to the desk, and put his knees to his head, and began to sob softly, as the blood from his former friend was spread across his clothes. He shook, not knowing what he was supposed to do, but knowing he couldn't leave him there dead. 

  _"Oh take it all away_  
We'll fall just like stars being hung by only  
string"

As he sat, he began to think. And thinking in such a terrible state of mind wasn't going to be anything good.

  All the things he should have said, should have told him, it was probably his fault he was dead. "Keep your doors open," He remembered saying. "Unless you absolutely have to close them." 'No,' His mind replied to his memories now, 'Close them, and never open them if you don't have to.' 

   _"Everything, everything, here is gone"_

  His thoughts were interrupted by the music coming from down the hall, as Freddy stood on stage, in his proper place and let out a distorted laugh from his voice box.

 Scott's eyes opened wide, as his face went from a frown to a growl.

  This was  _their_ fault. All their fault.

  He got up from his position, and ran in rage to the stage, where Freddy and his pals stood lifelessly.

  "You." Scott growled, tears still flowing out of his eyes. "YOU!"

  _"We're alone, we're alone, we're alone"_

He hit his fist on the steel animatronic, and sobbed. "WHY!"

 The animatronic tilted its head. 

  "..."

  "ILL KILL YOU! ALL OF YOU, I SWEAR TO G-"

  

  _"Oh take it all away  
I don't feel it anymore"_

  A metal skeleton was shoved through his gut as he faced Freddy. "I-i-t was passed s-s-ix" he whispered in parts as blood came from his mouth. Bonnie laughed from behind him. "they're not here yet" it whispered, seemingly not from any voice box he had ever heard before. "that rule only applies to workers," he said again. 'you're not a w-w-w-worker."

  And maybe that was okay, because in the drowsiness, he could have sworn he saw Mike standing in the darkness in the corner of his eye.

 

" _Oh take it all away"_

 

 _A/N:_   **Its two am i have no idea what im writing i m s o s o r r y**

 

 

  


End file.
